The Information and Referral Center will fulfill the need for one agency to which the alcoholic or his family can turn to find all information about all community agencies that are involved with the problem of alcoholism in Broome County. Through its out-reach workers it will continue to provide services to those who are reluctant to come to the agency. It will also put emphasis on provision of services to rural areas. The Information and Referral Center will continue its support and follow-up services of families and individuals to assure their availability for services. It will continue to provide a comprehensive and on going system of community educational programs reinforcing and supporting existing programs of various community agencies. The Fairview Halfway House will continue to deal with the major areas faced by the male alcoholism Broome County: 1. By making the alcoholic aware of his physcial, mental, and spiritual inadequacies. 2. By continuing to provide a program that offers the alcoholic a chance for a successful transition back to society. 3. By helping the alcoholic to secure and maintain gainful employment.